1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back quiver support system and more particularly pertains to allowing any bow quiver to be worn as a support for arrows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of quivers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, quiver supports of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting arrows through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,776 to Ole discloses an arrow quiver and pack frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,328 to Franklin discloses an arrow quiver. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 331,319 to Stinson discloses an arrow quiver. European Application Number 342 109 to Morel discloses a retractable arrow support device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,703 to Bateman, III discloses an arrow holder for different sized arrows. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,232 to Elfstrom et al. discloses an arrow holder and spacer pad.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a quiver for arrow support as disclosed herein. In this respect, the back quiver support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing any quiver to be supported for suer safety and convenience.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved back quiver support which can be used for allowing any bow quiver to be worn for improved wearer safety and convenience. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.